Curiosidad e inocencia
by VHSephi
Summary: Videl está intentando aprender a volar junto con Goten tutelada por Son Gohan. Pero lo que no sabe es que va a aprender algo más que a volar, mezclando su curiosidad con la inocencia de Son Goten.


Aunque el entrenamiento era bastante más duro de lo que creía, Videl intentaba soportarlo. Le daba mucha rabia ver revoletear a Son Goten de un lado a otro tras haber aprendido a volar mientras que ella apenas había conseguido levantarse un par de centímetros del suelo. No obstante no pensaba desistir, ya que iba a aprender a volar fuera como fuera.

De nuevo estaba concentrando su energía y una ráfaga de aire pareció rodear su cuerpo. Lentamente, comenzó a separar sus pies del suelo, levitando un poco. Pero de nuevo, eso es lo mucho que podía conseguir.

\- ¡Increíble, Videl-san! ¡Ya puedes levitar sin ningún problema! – Exclamó Son Gohan mientras aplaudía.

Aunque eso tendría que hacer sentir bien a Videl, fue todo lo contrario. Llevaba así ya tres días, y eso era todo lo que podía conseguir. No paraba de preguntarse si de verdad algún día lograría volar o ese era su límite.

\- Seguro que dices eso porque me tienes lástima, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas no puedo hacerlo tan bien como tu hermano pequeño – le reprochó señalando a Son Goten que estaba haciendo unas piruetas en el aire.

\- ¡N-No! ¡E-Eso no es verdad! – Respondió nervioso - . Al principio cuesta, y es normal. A mí también me costó la primera vez – aunque en verdad sabía que era mentira, porque no le había costado nada aprender a volar entrenando con Piccolo.

\- ¿Y cuál es el truco? ¿Por qué Son Goten puede volar tan fácilmente y yo no, eh?

\- N-No existe ningún truco Videl… e-es que Goten ya controlaba su energía entonces… ¡todo eso se lo podía saltar! ¡Si, eso es!

La severa mirada de Videl se fijó en Son Gohan, que hacía todo lo posible por calmar su ánimo haciendo gestos con las manos. Al final la joven solo suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

\- Aaaaaaf… en fin… descansaré y lo volveré a intentar.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu, Videl-san! Ah, por cierto, ¿no crees que tendrías que cortarte el cabello?

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miró de reojo sin moverse - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué acaso te gustan más las chicas que tienen el pelo corto? – Preguntó sonrojada levemente mientras se acariciaba una de sus coletas, aunque Gohan no lo notase.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¡A-Ah, no! Solo lo digo porque a la hora de pelear el pelo largo te molestará, ¿no crees?

Furiosa, Videl se levantó de un saltó y se acercó hacía Gohan, quien se encogió hacía un lado asustado por su mirada.

\- ¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa, idiota?! ¡Es mi pelo y haré lo que me dé la gana!

\- V-Vale, no te pongas así mujer… ¡ah! Se me olvidaba que tengo que hacer un recado para mi madre. Voy a tener que ausentarme un momento.

\- Por mí como si no regresas – bufó dándole la espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos enfadada.

Gohan se rascó la nuca sin entender porque ahora Videl estaba tan enfadada. No lograba entender a las mujeres por más que lo intentasen. Sin decir nada, comenzó a volar y se dirigió hacía su hermano, que no paraba de dar vueltas en el aire.

\- ¡Ey, Goten! – Le gritó y este paró en seco en el aire.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

\- Tengo que irme a hacer un recado. Te quedas solo con Videl un rato, así que no hagas ninguna trastada de las tuyas, ¿entendido?

\- Ah, vale.

Son Gohan partió de allí y Videl lo miró de reojo. En ocasiones Gohan sacaba lo peor de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta lo que sentía por él? Aunque claro, tras escuchar la historia de como se conocieron sus padres no le extrañaba nada. Tras lanzar un suspiró, se sentó en la orilla de un lago que había por allí cerca. Estaba agotada, y eso que no había conseguido progresar nada.

No paraba de rondarle por la cabeza la idea de por fin volar tan bien como Gohan o Goten y poder recorrer todo el mundo sin necesidad de depender de una nave. Seguro que era una experiencia maravillosa.

De pronto Son Goten aterrizó a su lado, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, este comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y bajarse los pantalones.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Es qué ya no me aguanto más el pipí! – Respondió nervioso mientras empezaba a soltar el chorro hacía el lago soltando un suspiro de placer, ante lo que Videl se apartó un poco.

No pudo más que maldecir su mala suerte. No solo no había logrado no progresar nada con su entrenamiento, si no que además ahora tenía que vigilar al hermano pequeño de Gohan. Bueno, no se lo había pedido, pero era obvio. A fin de cuentas ella era mayor que él.

Aunque no le gustaba nada oír el chorro golpear el agua, y le parecía repulsiva la idea, no pudo evitar mirar hacía Son Goten. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y se puso un poco nerviosa. Quería evitar mirar, porque eso no era nada educado, y mucho menos cuando estaba orinando. Pero es que nunca había visto un pene en persona y sentía algo de curiosidad. Así que de nuevo miró hacía él pequeño Goten.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta se paró sobre sus manos y acercó la cabeza para verlo mejor. Desde luego que no era lo que esperaba, porque era algo muy pequeño. En los vídeos que le había mostrado Iresa eran mucho más grandes, y no tenían tanta piel. Bueno, claro, eso era porque eran hombres adultos. Supuso que al crecer se les hacía más grande.

Hasta ese momento Son Goten no se había percatado que Videl la estaba mirando. En verdad le daba igual eso, pero al bajar la mirada se topó con algo que no esperaba. A través del cuello de la camiseta de Videl pudo ver uno de sus senos al descubierto, e incluso uno de sus pezones rosados. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su pequeño pene fue creciendo hasta pararse hacía arriba, lo que provocó que el chorro saliera disparado hacía arriba.

Videl no tuvo tiempo suficiente de reaccionar ante esto y un poco cayó en su camiseta. Con cierta repulsión se la quitó y comenzó a lavarla rápidamente en el lago.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Goten?!

\- L-Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó un poco apenado, mientras se tapaba con las manos su miembro, un poco ruborizado.

Videl se percató de ello y lo miró interrogativa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ahora te tapas ahí abajo?

\- N-No es nada…

\- Venga, dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

\- E-Es que… mi ochinchin se siente un poco raro… de pronto se ha puesto más duro y… bueno… - le explicó señalándole sus pechos desnudos – Ha sido cuando he visto tu teta.

Videl miró hacía sus pechos, percatándose por primera vez en ese corto rato que se había quitado la camiseta y los tenía al aire. Por mero impulso, acabó cubriéndoselo con los manos. En realidad no es que tuviera una talla sobresaliente, de hecho, era la chica de su clase que menos tetas tenía. Y nunca le había importado porque eran una molestia a la hora de luchar, pero eso no significaba que le gustase estar con ellas al aire, aunque fuera delante de un crio.

\- ¿H-Has dicho que ha sido al ver mi pecho?

\- Si… cuando me baño con mamá me pasa lo mismo. Le preguntó que es lo que me pasa pero siempre me dice que me lo dirá cuando sea grande. Dime, Videl-san… ¿acaso esto significa que estoy enfermo?

\- ¿E-Eh…? Em… no… bueno… - no sabía como responder a la pregunta del niño. Todo lo que sabía sobre esas cosas se lo había contado su mejor amiga, puesto que para su padre, el hablar de sexo con su hija era un tema tabú. Aún así, sabía que Goten no estaba enfermo, tan solo se había excitado un poco al verle un poco su pecho desnudo. No era la gran cosa, pero se sorprendió mucho de que ya de tan pequeño se pudiera poner así – Venga, no pasa nada. A ver, déjame que eche un vistazo.

\- ¿E-En serio…?

\- Si, verás como no tienes nada – respondió un poco nerviosa. No se reconocía así misma. No le estaba pidiendo que se lo enseñase porque le importase, sino más bien porque sentía curiosidad de ver como era el miembro de un chico cuando estaba erecto.

Lentamente, el pequeño apartó las manos de su miembro y lo dejó al descubierto. Tal y como había visto en los vídeos porno estaba levantado hacía arriba y erecto. No entendía mucho de tamaños, pero estaba claro que era pequeño. Seguro que por la corta edad de Goten, pero aún así se sorprendió mucho de lo grande que parecía, quizás tanto como el dedo gordo de su mano.

\- ¿P-Puedo tocarlo…?

\- ¿Eh…?

\- Es para ver que no esté infectado ni nada de eso… - se excusó para poder tocarlo.

\- V-Vale…

Temblorosa, Videl tocó el miembro de Goten con dos de sus dedos. Al principio retiró la mano rápidamente, pero pronto la volvió a tocar. Tal y como había visto en los vídeos comenzó a mover su mano, primero lentamente y sin dejar de temblar por los nervios, de arriba hacía abajo recorriendo el pequeño miembro de Goten. Este no paraba de suspirar y jadear. Al final, la piel se fue escurriendo hacía la base de su miembro y dejaba ver el glande.

\- V-Videl-san… m-me siento raro ahí abajo…

\- Tranquilo… e-eso quiere decir que esto que estoy haciendo funciona…

\- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

\- Se trata de un masaje especial… así te sentirás bien pronto… o al menos eso creo…

Poco a poco fue aumentando el movimiento de su mano, y los jadeos de Goten fueron aumentando en consecuencia. En los videos había visto como las chicas se metían esos miembros en la boca. Le parecía asqueroso, y más teniendo en cuenta que Son Goten acababa de orinar. Pero, como movida por un impulso, su lengua se acercó a su glande y lo recorrió, lo que hizo que el pequeño sintiera un calambre recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

\- G-Goten… quítate la ropa…

\- ¿E-Eh…?

\- Si te quitas la ropa podre ayudarte mejor…

No le tuvo que dar muchas más explicaciones. El pequeño se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. De nuevo, la joven lo miró detalladamente, pues era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un chico desnudo.

Sentó a Goten sobre sus rodillas y continuó con el masaje de su miembro, todavía nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo. Llevaba ya un par de años deteniendo delincuentes y no quiere ni pensar lo que creerían de ella si alguien la viese en ese momento. El pequeño se acomodó sobre sus pechos, lo que le dio cierta sensación de placer.

\- V-Videl-san… sigo sintiéndome raro… aunque me gusta… mi ochinchin se siente muy bien…

\- Y-Ya…. Por eso te hago este masaje… em… dime, Son Goten, ¿querrías probar otra cosa?

\- ¿El qué…?

\- B-Bueno… pues una cosa… - respondió algo nerviosa – . Pero debes prometerme que nunca le dirás a nadie nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú solo prométemelo y te ayudaré a que tu ochinchin se sienta mucho mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven dejó a Goten en el suelo y se quitó los pantalones deportivos y sus bragas azules. Menos mal que Gohan no estaba delante para verla, porque se moriría de la vergüenza si supiera que le encantaban las bragas con dibujos de perritos. Goten tan solo la miraba, interrogante por lo que fuera que fuera a hacer.

Si Goten hubiera sido un chico de más edad le hubiera preguntado que opinaba sobre su vagina. Para que le molestase menos a la hora de luchar y entrenar Videl se depilaba su entrepierna, y supuestamente eso era algo que a los chicos les gustaba mucho. Pero, claro, preguntarle eso a alguien como Goten pues no iba a servir de nada.

\- V-Vale… ahora escúchame Goten… voy a necesitar que metas tu ochinchin en mi vagina, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- B-Bueno… así conseguiré que tu ochinchin se sienta muy bien, ¿vale? Y recuerda, esto no lo puede saber nadie.

\- E-Está bien – asintió el pequeño.

Videl no tenía ni idea de como se hacía nada de esto, así que imitó lo que más había visto en los videos porno que le habían enseñado; ponerse a cuatro patas como un perrito mostrándole su parte más secreta al pequeño. Al ponerse a pensarlo se puso bastante nerviosa. Eso si, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, porque al pasar su mano por su vagina esta no paraba de soltar sus jugos.

Goten acercó su miembro hacía la vagina de Videl, pero no lograba acertar. De modo que la joven tomó como pudo su miembro y la colocó en la entrada de su vagina.

\- Bien, ahora solo tienes que empujar un poco. Cuando la metas, tienes que moverte de adelante hacía atrás, como he hecho con mi mano, ¿vale?

\- S-Si…

Goten empezó a prepararse para meter su miembro dentro de la vagina de Videl. Esta se relajó, esperando recibir la embestida. Se suponía que al principio dolía y luego era cuando venía el placer. Entonces en ese momento su cordura regreso y se acordó que ella todavía era virgen, y que estaba guardando su primera vez para alguien especial. Aunque el miembro de Goten no era muy grande, ¿y si le rompía el himen?

\- ¡E-Esp…! – no le dio tiempo a decir palabra, porque con un fuerte empujón Goten insertó su miembro en la vagina de Videl. Sintió un fuerte calambrazo en su cadera, una mezcla entre dolor y placer que le costaba describir. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir - ¡F-Fuaaaaaah…!

Siguiendo las intruscciones que Videl le había dado, comenzó a moverse su cadera de adelante hacía atrás, metiendo y sacando su ochinchin de la vagina de la joven. Aunque no era muy grande, esta le estaba dando un placer como nunca hubiera imaginado, mucho mejor que cuando jugaba con sus dedos o usaba un subrayador.

\- ¡A-Ah… G-Goten… n-no…!

\- V-Videl-san… mi ochinchin se siente mucho mejor…. Es raro… pero me siento mejor…

Fue la fuerte sensación de placer lo que hizo que Son Goten comenzará a mover cada vez más rápido sus caderas. Videl quería evitar que siguiera, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que le costaba decir algo coherente. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir de placer con cada nueva embestida.

\- ¡V-Videl-san…! ¡A-Algo va a salir…! ¡Siento que algo va a salir de mi ochinchin…! ¡Creo que voy a hacer pipí de nuevo…!

Al escuchar eso la cordura de Videl regresó momentáneamente. Aunque Goten fuera pequeño, si se corría en su interior era posible que la dejase embarazada. No era seguro, pero no se iba a arriesgar.

\- ¡V-Va a salir, Videl-san…!

Rápidamente Videl se libró de Son Goten y el esperma de este salió disparado hacía su rostro, cayendo un poco también sobre su cabello. El pequeño cayó de rodillas agotado, mientras Videl jadeaba, no solo agotada por las embestidas que le había dado el pequeño con fuerza, sino porque ante la situación, y aunque le costaba creérselo, había tenido un orgasmo.

Son Gohan finalmente terminó el recado de su madre y regreso junto con su hermano y Videl, pero al llegar esta no estaba. Solo encontró a su hermano sentado tranquilamente sobre una roca.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Goten? ¿Dónde está Videl?

\- Hace ya un rato que se ha ido. No sé que ha dicho de darse un baño corriendo o algo así.

\- Ah… bueno… no entiendo mucho a estas mujeres en serio. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos a entrenar en serio tú y yo?

\- Em… ¿te importa que sea mañana? Es que estoy un poco cansado.

\- ¿Uh…? – Lo miró incrédulo, ya que le costaba creer que alguien tan enérgico como Son Goten estuviera cansado – Vale, no me importa. Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a casa a comer algo! – Respondió sonriente.

Al día siguiente Videl regresó para continuar su entrenamiento, y ante la incredulidad de Son Gohan, esta llevaba esta vez el cabello corto.

\- Bueno venga, vamos a entrenar el vuelo. Hoy seguro que lo consigue – dijo una Videl enérgica.

Mientras que Gohan pensaba que no entendía para nada a esa chica, Videl evitó mirar fijamente a Goten. Al regersar a casa se dio rápidamente un baño, pero desgraciadamente el esperma del pequeño ya se había secado y no había forma de quitárselo de sus hermosas coletas. Así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que cortárselas. Pero bueno, ya le volverían a crecer.

\- ¡Venga, vamos a entrenar! – Animó a ambos para empezar ya.


End file.
